Estonian - Latvian War
The Estonian - Lativian War was a conflict that happened on europe that had a massive coalition with 17 countries agaisnt Estonia. The War Estonia POV Latvia POV Not long after Latvia set it's borders with the neighbouring nation of Terra Mariana, one of their biggest towns Hiiumaa, decided to join the Latvian side. Terra Mariana not being so fond of this idea executed vicious attacks towards the mayor of Hiiumaa, Karl465. Soon after these events took place, Karl465 asked for wisdom from the highest council in Latvia. He askes if he should or should not make Estonia a separate nation. As the land around Hiiumaa was already claimed by the nations of Latvia and Terra Mariana, the Latvians responded with negative words towards Karls idea, yet besides all of this backlash, Karl still decided to create the nation of Estonia. The very few days following this event, the signs of war started popping up left and right. One morning after SolidShock was going through his everday reading of the messages he had received, he noticed a very interesting border drawing from the king of Estonia. The drawings displayed that Estonia would get 1/3 of the Latvian lands. As SolidShock noticed this, he was absolutely furious quickly messaging his highest authority, Duesen as well as the king of Estonia, Karl465. Karl465 was accused of treason for doing such disgusting acts and was isntantly threatened with war if he did not hand over the nation to a Latvian representative. His following words were cut in stone "Fuck Off". Instantly after receiving this disgusting response time was not wasted and the mighty alliances of the House of Habsburg and Balto-Slavic alliance were informed. Votes were casted and opinions shed as the war was officially announced. Not long after the combined nations had enemied Estonia, opinions were being thrown around on the Estonian board. Karl threatened the king of Latvia of calling the moderators on him as well as tell the police for cyberbullying. Sadly all the kings that were in that chatroom, laughed insanely loudly at that and explained to young Karl that sadly it won't be possible for any of those forces to interfere. After many hours of discussion it ended up that Karl465 sold Estonia to the Polish. Word has been spreading that Latvia is interested in purchasing it further. The kings of Latvia, SolidShock and Duesen both admire the speed and realiability of the alianced nations in their help and wise words in fighting against this disgusting yet young enemy, that made a massive though temporary mess in Europe. King SolidShock even laughs to this day that he had organized all this war, without even logging on once. Brazil-Switzerland POV After SolidShock brought to House of Habsburg the information that Estonia tried to claim both Latvia and Terra Mariana land, a referee was held and all state-members of House of Habsburg agreed to declare war on Estonia. After Switzerland publicy declared war on Estonia, PrestusHood brought a report to Brazil parliament explaining the situation and Brazil alongside all of its dominions declared war on Estonia. Greater Finland POV Estonia, having just cut their ties with their new overlords in Sweden tried to ally Finland for unknown reasons. President Juuzoz_ approved of this alliance, but in name only as the general opinion of KARL465 was very low in Finland. Not long after, KARL465 started throwing claims all around Latvia and Terra Mariana, and it was revealed that Estonia had tried to use Finland as a pawn in order to scare anyone opposing Estonia into silence. Even before realizing this, Finland decided that they would not aid Estonia as long as it was led by KARL465, but after the realization that they had tried to use Finland as nothing more than a scare tactic, all ties to them were cut. A brief conversation was held on joining the war, but everyone decided that the House of Habsburg would probably not be compatible with the jingoistic style that Finland had, so they simply decided to sit back and watch everything unfold. Battles * none atm Category:Wars